Paintbrush
by Koushirochickie
Summary: Koushiro takes a semester art class at college...what's a computer geek to do? Where could he possibly find inspiration? Will he actually ::gasp!:: fail?! Cheesecake warning, one-shot, and kinda pointless. But it's cute. I think...


AN: Being as I am Koushirochickie, I figured it was about time to post one of my Koushiro fics ^_^. Well, I don't own Digimon, but I do own Ken-chan and Kou-chan. They're so kawaii (teehee).  
  
And no, I'm not a Koumi fan, and this is not a Koumi fic, BUT I love Mimi b/c in the japanese version she's so kawaii. Especially in Diaboromon strikes back. And she has Fuu-chan's haircut!!! LoL.  
  
White. That was all that was on the canvas. He blinked, scratched his head, and stared once more. Just a blanket of snow encompassed the board. Grumbling, he threw down the paintbrush, stood up, and began pacing. Every so often, he'd steal a glance to the canvas, as though perhaps something had magically been painted upon it. No such luck. "I can't believe this!" Tugging at his hair, he cried, "I'm going to fail this class! ME! Of all people! I've never gotten lower than a B before in my life, even in my chosen one days!" Slumping down in the chair again, he stared at the canvas once more. The white was beginning to grind his nerves. Jumping up once more, he started to pace frantically. As his thoughts began to drift away, the phone suddenly rang. He shook his head and reached for the phone, "Hai, Koushiro desu."  
  
"Mushi-mushi, Koushiro-kun!"  
  
"Mimi-san...ogenki desu ka?"  
  
"Sugoi desu!" Giggling ensued and she continued, "Guess where I'm calling from."  
  
"Well, by the nature of your giggling, I'd assume you're somewhere in Japan, probably in relatively close proximity to my apartment."  
  
"You're not supposed to *deduce* you're supposed to *guess...*"  
  
"Fine." He rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed. "At my front door."  
  
"No, but you're warm..."  
  
"My fire escape."  
  
"No, but you're warmer..."  
  
"The bathroom."  
  
"Hah hah. Actually..." She threw open the door to his room, sending him flying through the air. "I'm right here!!!"  
  
"AHHH!" Clicking off her phone, she winked, flashed a peace sign, and returned the phone to her purse. As Koushiro got his breath back, he calmly placed his phone on the reciever. "Well, now that you've manage-"  
  
"You paint?! Sugoi!" Groaning at the reminder, he grumbled.  
  
"Not really. I can't even figure out how to start...this is due in three days..."  
  
"What's the assignment?"  
  
"I have to 'paint what I feel.'" He mocked. Walking over, he kicked the canvas holder. "I don't know why I let her talk me into taking this dumbass course..."  
  
"Aw, Koushiro-kun, I think it's great. You always just bury yourself in your computer. You need a little diversity..."  
  
"I don't want diversity...I want to have good grades...besides, what the hell can I draw?" Sighing and shaking her head, she grabbed a paintbrush off his desk and pointed it accusingly at him.  
  
"What is this?! Izumi Koushiro, in all the years I have known you, I have never known you to be a quitter! Now I'm going to show you this one time, and one time alone...but I'll make an artist out of you yet. You just need a master and I need a pupil..." Mimi turned and waltzed to the canvas. "Now watch. We'll use some pysche first...how do you feel right now?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said, how do you feel right now?"  
  
"Uh, ok I guess..."  
  
"Good enough. Now what would you associate with that?"  
  
"I dunno." She rubbed her temporal lobe.  
  
"And you're supposed to be the smart one..."  
  
"And you're supposed to be the..." She glared and he gulped, "nevermind..."  
  
"Well, what's a good, netrual color?"  
  
"I guess...uh...brown would fit into that category."  
  
"Brown, good. Now...do you feel more tranquil or hyper?" He shrugged.  
  
"Tranquil."  
  
"Ok, that's all I need." He cocked an eyebrow, then watched in amazement as she began to paint. She blocked his view of the canvas and after a good half-hour, she stepped aside and gestured to the picture. Koushiro's jaw hit the ground. It was a landscape of a tree rustling in the wind by a river.  
  
"Mimi-san...this is...this is beautiful! Why didn't you tell anybody that you paint?" She shrugged.  
  
"I brag enough about singing...besides, I've been trying to become more modest...I mean, we are college students now, Koushiro-kun...I don't want people to not like me for a stupid reason like selfishness."  
  
"But, Mimi-san, this isn't bragging...this is a gift..."  
  
"We're getting off topic. See how easy that was?" He sweatdropped, and replied.  
  
"Mimi-san, *you* have this gift, not me. There's no way I can do that."  
  
"Yes you can! I've only acquired this talent over the last year. And mark my words, Izumi Koushiro, I WILL make an artist out of you too!" Koushiro had a feeling that this was going to be the death of him...  
  
******  
  
"Alright, let's first figure out what kind of artist you can be."  
  
"I have two days left, you know that, right?"  
  
"Details, details. This is art! You can't rush art!"  
  
"Tell my professor that."  
  
"What made you, of all people, take art anyway?" He blushed and gulped.  
  
"Well, uh, my one friend talked me into it, because, well, you know..."  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"She said that chicks like artists." He squeaked. Mimi burst out laughing.  
  
"You did this all to impress a girl?!"  
  
"Well, I thought it couldn't be that difficult, but..."  
  
"...but you bit off more than you could chew. Typical male." Grinning from ear to ear, she raised her eyebrows, "so, am I going to meet this girl that you went nuts over?" Turning a shade of crimson, Koushiro managed to sputter out a few words. "Ok, we'll set up a time and place and I'll tell her tons of stories about you, like that time at the hot springs when you-"  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"...or how about the squirrel incident?"  
  
"Mimi-san!" The crimson of his face became a color that looked amazingly close to purple.  
  
"Hey, you got me off-topic again!"  
  
"Like I wanted to..."  
  
"ANYWAY, let's see...do you like abstract?"  
  
"Not particularly."  
  
"Landscapes?"  
  
"I need to choose something I can tackle."  
  
"Realism?"  
  
"Have you seen my stick people?"  
  
"You're being so difficult!" She thought a moment, then snapped her fingers. "I got it! How about impressionism?"  
  
"You mean slap a color of paint on the canvas and call it a day? I like that idea." He took some blue paint onto his brush, literally slapped it onto the vast whiteness of the canvas, and said, "There. It's art."  
  
"You've turned yourself into art too." She pointed to the blue splattered all over his shirt. "And it's not art. There's more to impressionism than that." Walking over to his "art" she picked up the green paint can. Painting a think green line down the side, she then dragged the green line towards the blue and mixed them together on the canvas. Stepping away, she tilted her head to the side and nodded, "Not bad."  
  
"That looks...kinda cool..."  
  
"It supposed to represent the saddness and jealousy of betrayal. The colors are separate, but then blend together, similar to the way emotions work. I'll call it "betrayal" for that matter..." Koushiro blinked.  
  
"How the hell did you do that?" She winked, flashed a peace sign, and replied,  
  
"I live in New York...do you know how many times I've been to the art museum?"  
  
"I can only imagine..." Sighing heavily, he grumbled, "There's no hope for me."  
  
"Let's not give up yet."  
  
"Mimi-san, it's late. Maybe we should continue this tomorrow."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright then, same place, same time, tomorrow. And get ready to do a lot of reading. A LOT of reading."  
  
******  
  
"How did you manage to carry all those here?" Koushiro looked uneasily at the leaning tower of art books atop his desk.  
  
"I managed. Now, start looking through them and tell me which style you're going to use. I'll help look for suggestions. Let's get moving." She handed him a book, then took one for herself, and they started scanning through the pages. As they both worked intently, desperately trying to find some sort of break, Mimi accidentally gave herself a paper cut. "Ow!"  
  
"You ok, Mimi-san?"  
  
"Yeah, just a knick. Do you have any band-aids in here?"  
  
"Uh, there should be some in one of my drawers." He continued to turn the pages of the artbook, his frustration growing with every flip of the page. Meanwhile, as Mimi was rooting through his desk drawers, she stumbled across a sketchbook. Noting that Koushiro was still engrossed in and grumbling over his work, she pulled it out. Flipping through the pages, it hit her. Why hadn't she thought of it earlier? It was so obvious.  
  
"Koushiro? I know what you're going to do..."  
  
******  
  
A week later, there was a knock on Koushiro's bedroom door. "Come in!" Mimi bounced in the room, beaming.  
  
"So, what do you have to tell me?"  
  
"Well, I got it back..."  
  
"Aaaaaaaand?"  
  
"Aaaaaand...I got a C+ on it."  
  
"Really? Well, I think you should have gotten an 'A,' but are you happy?"  
  
"Definitely. I'm so suprised we didn't think of it sooner..." Reclining back in his computer desk chair, he grinned, "The professor had a hard time believing the only thing I think of is usually computer-related, but she let it slide, so..."  
  
"Well, I say as a reward, we go out for lunch. My treat!"  
  
"I'll take you up on that." As he got up, he looked over the collage of computer-related things in mellowed watercolors. Giving himself one more mental pat on the back, he followed Mimi out of his room. "You know, this art stuff isn't that bad after all..."  
  
"So, are you thinking about taking it next semester?"  
  
"Hell no. I'm turning in my paintbrush for good..."  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
